This Is the Part Where You Run/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Picking up where the last episode left off, Rafael is questioning Santiago. RAFAEL: What are you doing here? SANTIAGO: Would you believe me if I told you, I missed Raffie? RAFAEL: Not even a little. SANTIAGO: Didn’t hurt to try. RAFAEL: What are you doing here? Are you killing those people... The principal. SANTIAGO: So, what if I am... You’re still nowhere near to finding out the truth. Santiago walks over to the door. RAFAEL: I’m only going to ask this once... Santiago stops at the doorway. SANTIAGO: (sigh) RAFAEL: What are you doing here? SANTIAGO: That’s for me to know and for you to... Santiago slams the door, leaving a worried look on Rafael’s face. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Mitchell, Nathan, the Sisters and Nathan’s friends are walking in the woods. BILLY: So, where are you taking us again? PATIENCE: Somewhere private... WILMOT: Somewhere we can have fun... ABIGAIL: Lots and lots of fun. The Sisters continue to walk, where Mitchell holds Nathan back. MITCHELL: What are you doing, Nathan? You’re with Cece. NATHAN: Back off Whittemore... Because it looks like she’s more interested in your brother than me. Nathan walks along, where the Sisters take them to a cave. BILLY: What is this place? PATIENCE: This cave is where witches used to gather for a source of power... TANNER: Um- Are you serious? Patience turns around and looks at Tanner. PATIENCE: No, witches aren’t real. The group are led to a spot in the cave. PATIENCE: This place is perfect. ABIGAIL: Very Perfect. WILMOT: For fun. NATHAN: Okay, so let's get this party started. Patience wraps her arms around Nathan. PATIENCE: You know... It’s said that this cave is a gateway to hell. MITCHELL: Patience... Stop! Patience looks over at Mitchell and back at Nathan. PATIENCE: You boys have been very bad. Patience pushes Nathan off and walks in the middle Wilmot and Abigail. PATIENCE: And blood demands blood. Patience snaps her fingers and the lights in the cave blow out. BILLY: What-What's going on? TANNER: We should leave! THE SISTERS: (laugh) MITCHELL: Patience! This isn’t funny anymore... Mitchell takes out his phone and shines the torch across the room, catching glimpses of the Sisters teleporting back and forth between the jocks, revealing monstrous-like faces. NATHAN, BILLY & TANNER: (screams) The jocks panic to leave and escape the cave, screaming as Mitchell and the Sisters walk out. THE SISTERS: (laugh) MITCHELL: What the Hell was that? PATIENCE: What ever do you mean? MITCHELL: Your faces... The Sisters all look and smile at each other. MITCHELL: Anyways... you got your “revenge”. Now, can you remove my hex? PATIENCE: No way! MITCHELL: Huh? Why? PATIENCE: Because you didn’t hold up to your end of the deal... The last I checked we had to go out and get blood ourselves. So, enjoy your hex until you find out the truth. Besides, you should be thanking us for dealing with your bullies, now they're not going to be such a problem. The Sisters walk away. SCENE 2 Mitchell walks into his house... MITCHELL: Hey gran, sorry I’m late- Mitchell turns around to see Iris standing in front of him, looking concerned. MITCHELL: What’s wrong? IRIS: We need to talk. The scene transitions in the kitchen with Mitchell, Iris, Ursula and Bree sitting around the table. MITCHELL: So, um... What is this for? Is it my grades? URSULA: Oh... no no. MITCHELL: And who’s this? Mitchell points over to Bree. URSULA: That would be my sister, Brianna. BREE: You can call me Bree. MITCHELL: Um... Okay... Sorry, but what am I doing here? BREE: We have to tell you something... MITCHELL: Okay? BREE: Something that will affect you- MITCHELL: Am I being suspended? IRIS: Mitchell, this has nothing to do with school... It’s your parents. MITCHELL: What about them?... I’m getting confused, will someone just tell me what’s going on? Everyone falls silent. URSULA: (sigh) Why must I always be the one to give the emotional speeches... MITCHELL: Huh? URSULA: Your parents aren’t your biological parents. MITCHELL: What!? BREE: Ursula! URSULA: What... We were going to be here all day and the poor boy is left in utter suspension. MITCHELL: Then why are you both here? BREE: (sigh) We think our sister, Gwen, is your biological mother... I guess this makes us your aunties. URSULA: (sarcastically) Yay!... Can we please go now? BREE: Urs! MITCHELL: Um... I don’t know what to say, except this... this kinda makes sense. IRIS: What does? MITCHELL: Ever since being in this town... Weird things have started to happen around me... And I don’t mean discovering I’m adopted. BREE: What are you talking about? MITCHELL: I guess what I should ask you is, was your sister something that can’t be explained. Bree and Ursula look at each other, shocked. BREE: Do you know... That you’re a witch? MITCHELL: It’s impossible! How? URSULA: The Ravenscroft family is a pure-blood witch family... Well, all except you. Mitchell turns to Iris who is sobbing and smoking a cigarette. MITCHELL: Did you know about?... About me being adopted? IRIS: (crying) Your parents told me not to tell you. Mitchell turns back to Bree and Ursula. MITCHELL: If I’m not a pure-blood witch, then what am I? URSULA: Gwen was a witch who had a romantic relationship with a human. Bree looks down to see Shadow. BREE: Looks like someone already has a Familiar. MITCHELL: A Familiar? URSULA: A goblin who shapeshifts in the form of an animal to better serve their witch master. Mitchell looks concerned with all this new information as the screen cuts to black. SCENE 3 In the morning, Donovan appears at Tara’s door. TARA: Ugh... What are you doing here, Donovan? DONOVAN: I know you don’t want to see me but I waited the entire weekend to give you your space- TARA: You’re damn right I don’t want to see you... Maybe Cece can help you out? DONOVAN: I try to end things with Cece but she’s obsessed with me. TARA: Are you seriously blaming a teenager for having a crush on you? DONOVAN: No... Not like that. I’m just saying it’s hard to break free from her because I work for her dad! TARA: Sounds like a “you” problem... Besides I have adult things to do and don’t feel like inserting myself into your teen romance drama... Bye Donovan! Tara slams the door in his face and appears distraught. DONOVAN: Tar- The scene transitions to Donovan driving Mitchell and Julian to school, as both Mitchell and Donovan sit in silence. JULIAN: (awkwardly) So... How was your weekend? DONOVAN: Other than Tara not wanting to see me... And the fact I’m swamped in work with the serial killer... Everything’s peachy. JULIAN: Oh- MITCHELL: I can one up that! Donovan looks over at Mitchell. DONOVAN: Why are you so pissed? MITCHELL: Like you care... Can you stop here? DONOVAN: (sigh) Donovan stops the car, and Mitchell and Julian get out. JULIAN: I’ll see you in class. Julian leaves and Mitchell puts his head into the car window. DONOVAN: I won’t be here to pick you up, so you’re going to have to make your own way home. MITCHELL: Okay... Mitchell walks away and Donovan drives away. The scene transitions to Donovan in an alcohol store, buying two bottles of vodka. Back at his apartment, Donovan looks down at the vodka, before picking it up and drinking it from the bottle to excess. He eventually blackouts on his couch. SCENE 4 In Eric’s classroom, he is teaching his class as Mitchell looks to his left and right, with his dead corpse parents next to him, looking corpse-like. Mitchell looks paler and appears to be in a trance of paranoia. ERIC: Mitchell! Mitchell! Are you feeling okay? MITCHELL: Oh! Um... Can I see the nurse? ERIC: You sick? Mitchell nods, yes. ERIC: Go on. Mitchell leaves the classroom, talking to himself. MITCHELL: I need to find a way to break this hex... It’s getting worse. As he continues to walk, he notices Lily standing in the hallway and Mitchell turns the other direction, where Charlie stands on the other end. CHARLIE & LILY: (screams) They both run towards him, screaming and Mitchell covers his ears and looks down. When he notices a pair of women’s legs standing right in front of him, he looks back up to see Ursula. MITCHELL: What do you want? URSULA: I was hoping we can have a chat. In Ursula’s empty classroom... URSULA: I just wanted to let you know you, I’m here for you... and your grandmother. MITCHELL: Yeah... okay, thanks. URSULA: There’s something bothering you? MITCHELL: Other than finding out I'm really a half-human, half-witch abomination, and that your disowned, outcasted sister is my real mother and I’m adopted... Oh, and I’m hexed to hallucinate my parents until I find out the truth about something. URSULA: Your hexed... by who? MITCHELL: Just some by three annoying witches... You know a Patience? URSULA: Umm... I know her mother, unfortunately. What did she curse you with? Mitchell lifts up his sleeve, revealing the mark of a truth hex. URSULA: That’s a truth hex, alright! MITCHELL: Do you know how to remove it? URSULA: Only the ones who cast the hex can remove it... The user however, can get rid of the curse once they found out the truth about themselves. MITCHELL: But I found out I’m adopted, I’m a half-witch, and that my mom is your sister... What else is there? URSULA: Maybe there’s more for you to find out? MITCHELL: But what else is there? URSULA: Me and Bree can’t really help you out much with answers regarding our sister since we haven’t heard of her in fifteen years since her (sigh) untimely death... Although, the last I seen her was before the coven excommunicated her – was when she was pregnant with you... I guess your grandmother might have some answers? MITCHELL: I would... But I’m not exactly on speaking terms with her right now. URSULA: Hm... Well, I can’t exactly help you out there but I will deal with the situation with Patience. MITCHELL: Thank you. SCENE 5 Rafael walks into the living room to Santiago partying with two college-aged girls and using them as blood-bags. Rafael turns the music off. SANTIAGO: Boo... Who called the fun police? RAFAEL: Who are the girls? SANTIAGO: Friends... And shouldn’t you be at school? RAFAEL: I’m not going anywhere. Santiago walks up to Rafael SANTIAGO: Are you babysitting me? RAFAEL: (laughs) This is all so amusing too you... Coming here, ruining people’s lives. SANTIAGO: The only life I’m looking to ruin is yours. Santiago grabs Rafael’s neck, revealing his vampire face before throwing him out of the window. Outside, Rafael’s skin begins to blister and burn at the expulsion of the sun. RAFAEL: (screams) Rafael vamp speeds to the door, where Santiago stands. SANTIAGO: That pesky sun... You better watch you don’t lose this. Santiago holds up the daylight ring which Rafael takes off him and puts it on his finger as Santiago closes the front door. RAFAEL: Why did you do that? SANTIAGO: It was fun... And don’t treat me like a centuries old baby. Santiago then vamp speeds over to one of the partying girls. RAFAEL: What are you doing? SANTIAGO: Leave me alone... Or else? RAFAEL: Or else what? Santiago bites into the girl's neck draining her blood and killing her. PARTYING GIRL #2: (screams) Santiago grabs the second girl and looks into her eyes. SANTIAGO: You will not scream... And sit quietly. RAFAEL: You’re a monster. SANTIAGO: We’re both the same monster! Rafael storms away as Santiago turns to the second girl. SANTIAGO: So, what are you studying? SCENE 6 At the Youngblood house, Bree and Ursula stand waiting at the door after Bree rings the doorbell. BREE: So, why did you wait until later to tell me about Mitchell? URSULA: I didn’t want you distracted from your obligations to find the Blackwell girl. BREE: Don’t you think our long-lost nephew is important too? URSULA: Ugh let it go, Bree! Lisette answers the door. LISETTE: Hello? URSULA: Hi, we’re here to see Monique! The scene transitions to Bree, Ursula and Monique sitting in the living room. URSULA: How have you been, Monique? MONIQUE: What are you doing here, Ursula? URSULA: To ask for a favor. MONIQUE: (chuckles) What kind of favor? URSULA: It appears that your daughter has been getting herself into trouble. MONIQUE: What has Patience done? BREE: She has appeared to have hexed our nephew with a truth hex- MONIQUE: (laughs) Well... that is delicious. What do you want me to do about it? URSULA: Get her to remove it. MONIQUE: Patience is one of the chosen girls for the Harvest... She’s just expressing her power. URSULA: That may be... But using any magic against the mortals of Shadow Falls is a crime and I’m sure you wouldn’t want your own daughter to risk her future position in the coven... or worse, the witch council finds out. MONIQUE: What do you mean “mortal”? If he’s your nephew shouldn’t he be a warlock? URSULA: He’s half-mortal. BREE: From our sister. MONIQUE: WHAA- The scene transitions to Bree and Ursula leaving the house. URSULA: Well, that went splendid! Bree stops at the driveway by the water fountain. BREE: Do you want to explain that? URSULA: Explain what? Ursula stops and turns around. BREE: You care... About Mitchell. Don’t you? URSULA: Sister, don’t mistake caring for clearing up obstacles for you to hopefully get a vision about the Blackwell girl. BREE: You know I don’t control my visions. URSULA: But you could have if you weren’t scared about what you don’t know... You can fetch the boy for his hex removal spell. Ursula walks away. BREE: I know you care deep down that cold, bitter and nasty- Ursula swipes her wrists and telekinetically knocks Bree into the water fountain. BREE: (screams) You bitch! Ursula puts on sunglasses and leaves the gate with a sinister smile. SCENE 7 Eric walks into Winter’s attic bedroom while she is controlling her magic by fixating on lighting one candle. ERIC: Hey kiddo! Winter then causes all the candles in the room to light up. WINTER: Ugh! You distracted me. ERIC: Sorry... I know we’ve not been spending too much time together but I’d love it if we could do something tonight. WINTER: Like what?... And what kinda social life are you leading? ERIC: Oh, uh... Maybe we can watch a movie? I have one of the old movie projectors in the car. WINTER: Your hiding something from me. ERIC: Um- WINTER: Oh my God! Your dating someone? ERIC: Well, I wouldn’t exactly say “dating” but things are going really great so far. WINTER: And does she know about our situation? ERIC: She knows about you but I told her you're in a boarding school for troubled girls. WINTER: Well, if that didn’t scare her away... Then I’m not sure what would... Maybe your collection of occult histories encyclopaedias? ERIC: (laughs) What are you? A comedian? WINTER: So, What’s her name? ERIC: Bree. Meanwhile, Bree and Ursula take Mitchell to the Youngblood Mansion. MITCHELL: So, you’re telling me that voodoo magic can only be undone by a voodooist? Bree rings the doorbell. BREE: Pretty much... URSULA: (whispers) Or failing voodoo queen. MITCHELL: Wha- Patience and the Sisters answer the door. PATIENCE: Bree, Ursula, the Half-Mortal. Please come in. MITCHELL: Let’s get this over with. The Sisters escort Mitchell, Bree and Ursula to a room, where Monique and Lisette prepare a marking on the ground. MITCHELL: (sarcastically) This doesn’t look creepy at all. The scene transitions to Mitchell standing in the middle of the room as the others stand around. MONIQUE: Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore. The Sisters then cut their hands and drop the blood around the symbol on the floor. EVERYONE: Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... Hexa ale soti nan Mitchell Whittemore... The flames of the candles in the room light up brighter and suddenly blow off. Mitchell looks down at Monique and sees a demonic shape in the background of her and faints to the ground. SCENE 8 Back in Rafael’s bedroom, Santiago walks in. SANTIAGO: Do you have any trash bags? RAFAEL: Why? SANTIAGO: I might have killed that other girl. RAFAEL: You’re disgusting. SANTIAGO: Let’s not act like you’ve never lost control... RAFAEL: I’m changed... I don’t do that anymore. SANTIAGO: Oh, yes... Your animal blood-only diet. What a miserable life! RAFAEL: Shut up! SANTIAGO: Seriously, you’re a vampire... Be a vampire! Rafael vamp speeds and pins Santiago against the wall. RAFAEL: I said shut up!... I refuse to be what you are. Rafael turns away. SANTIAGO: Of course, because what you are is much worse than what I 'am... And now I’m bored. Santiago reveals his vampire face and lunges towards Rafael, breaking the balcony window and landing in the driveway. RAFAEL: What are you doing!? SANTIAGO: Having fun. Santiago then holds up Rafael’s daylight ring and runs into the woods with Rafael following him. Rafael eventually catches up to Santiago and pins him against a tree. SANTIAGO: Oh, dear... I think I dropped your daylight ring... Kiddin! Santiago pushes Rafael off him and gives him the ring. RAFAEL: You’re a dick! SANTIAGO: But you love me, brother! Rafael looks over at Santiago and notices a red dot on Santiago’s chest. RAFAEL: What the- Santiago looks down and notices it. SANTIAGO: Hunters!... Run! Rafael and Santiago vamp speeds away as the hunters miss their shot and it hits the tree instead. Meanwhile, Mitchell walks into his house and Iris walks over to him. IRIS: Where were you? MITCHELL: Nothing! IRIS: Was it... witch business? MITCHELL: (sigh) Mitchell begins to walk towards the stairs. IRIS: I know your mad at me for not telling you that you were adopted but you have to believe me when I tell you that your parents told me not to tell you... And then they died and I couldn’t give more ammo to your grief. Mitchell stops and turns around. MITCHELL: Well, are you going to start being honest? IRIS: Sure!... Anything you need to know? MITCHELL: Do you know who my biological father is? IRIS: …No. But I know a bit about Gwen, your biological mother. In a flashback, Lily and Charlie park up to a hospital, where it’s revealed that Lily was pregnant. LILY: (screams) Two nurses walk over and help her. IRIS (V.O.): Lily was pregnant with her second child but he died in childbirth... Lily sits in the hospital room crying by this reveal as Charlie comforts her. IRIS (V.O.): It caused troubles in the relationship between your parents until a young pregnant woman came to Charlie’s looking for help... Gwen walks up to the counter to Charlie. GWEN: Hi, can you help me? Back in the present day, Iris continues to tell Mitchell the story. IRIS: Gwen was taken in to live with your parents until she gave birth... She claimed she was orphaned and didn’t have a place to live. But when you were born, Gwen disappeared... MITCHELL: Why? IRIS: I don’t know... But I want you to know that your adoptive parents loved you no matter what because the moment Lily looked at you... IRIS (V.O.): She fell in love with you like you were her own. In the kitchen, Charlie and Lily talk... CHARLIE: We can’t take him in. LILY: Well, I want to keep him. CHARLIE: But he’s not ours... What if Gwen comes back for him? LILY: She abandoned him! What kind of a parent does that? I’m not arguing with you! When we can have a second chance at having the child we couldn’t. Back in the present day... IRIS: So, your parents fabricated a story that involved Lily hiding away with her parents for 9 months with you, and your father had the resources to put his and your mother’s name on the birth certificate... And they begged me not to tell you? MITCHELL: Does Donovan know? IRIS: No... But you fitted so perfectly in our family, and no matter what you are always a Whittemore. Mitchell hugs Iris. IRIS: I’m sorry for not telling you. FINAL SCENE The next morning, Donovan returns to Tara’s house with flowers and notices her apartment door is cracked open. He drops the flowers and pulls out a gun and peaks his head in. DONOVAN: Tara? Are you there? Is everything okay? He walks in pointing the gun. DONOVAN: Tara? He walks into the bedroom and is shocked to find Tara lying in bed, dead. DONOVAN: Tara? No! Donovan runs out of the room and vomits in the hallway. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)